Field
The present disclosure relates to an audio listening arrangement to be worn by a user e.g. when listening to audio content.
Description of the Related Art
A head set makes it possible for a wearer thereof to listen to audio content, such as music or radio broadcasts in environments or situations where it is unsuitable to play the audio content aloud, for example in public spaces where other people may be disturbed.
A simple form of a head set comprises one or two audio listening devices in the form of miniature loudspeakers or headphones which are attached to a support ribbon which is carried on the head of the user so that the loudspeakers are placed in close proximity to the ears of the user. The headset is typically connected to an audio source such as a cellular phone, a radio or an MP3-player.
Headsets may also be used in situations where the user is physically active. For example, a person performing sports may use a headset to listen to music while running or bicycling. Also police personnel or firefighters may use headsets as a component in a communication system.
A requirement of a headset for physical activities is that the audio listening devices remain in place in the ears of the user even during long and/or vigorous physical activity. Certain attempts have been made in the art to increase the stability of headsets.
One example of a headset is shown in the published patent application KR101159795 in which each audio listening device of the headset is attached to a hook-shaped support designed to surround the ear of the user. The hook-shaped support is elastic and bears against the rear part of the user's ear to increase the stability of the position of the audio listening device in the ear of the user. The hook-shaped support further extends into a ribbon which passes behind the neck of the user.
A drawback with the headset of KR1011597795 is that the holding function of the hook-shaped support is largely based on the contact with the rear of the user's ear. The hook-shaped support may therefore not be sufficiently effective. Moreover, the contact between the hook-shaped support and the rear part of the ear of the user may be uncomfortable, especially during longtime use. The head ribbon which interconnects the hook shaped supports may further be considered uncomfortable and less practical to the user, for example in combination with a hat or other head wear.
Thus, it is an object of the present disclosure to achieve an audio listening arrangement which solves or at least mitigates at least one of the above drawbacks with the prior-art.
In particular, it is an object of the present disclosure to achieve an audio listening arrangement comprising an improved ear support for holding the audio listening devices in the ear of a user. A further object of the present disclosure is to achieve an audio listening arrangement which may be worn independent of a head ribbon. A further object of the present disclosure is to achieve a light-weight and audio listening arrangement. Yet a further object of the present disclosure is to achieve a robust audio listening arrangement of simple construction which may be produced at low cost.